


Cold

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Catra and Adora finally get to spend some time alone.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't charlynch. Yes, I'm going to finish purgatory. No, I can't give you a timeline. Yes, I watch She-Ra and used this as a warm up. Enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. I haven't watched season 3 yet so no spoilers pls
> 
> Song of the Fic:  
Stars by Sixx:A.M.
> 
> _ Do you wanna be my love tonight?_  
_And for all my life it could be so wonderful_  
_Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?_  
_See the stars before they fall_  
_Maybe we should just run away_  
_Never look back as the world decays_  
_Say alright, alright _

“Aren’t you cold?”

Adora scoffed. “Not with a giant furball on my lap, no.”

Catra pulled a face before rolling off of Adora’s lap. She threw her arms across her chest and crossed her legs with a pout.

“Well FINE then. I thought this was our night to get away from everything and be romantic or whatever but I can see when I’m not wanted.”

“Catra.”

“No no, don’t worry about poor little me. I’ll go curl up over here like the neglected kitten I am.”

Catra feigned distress, back of her hand to her forehead, and threw herself backwards onto the dewy blanket. Adora rolled her eyes.

“You’re so dramatic.”

Catra propped herself on one elbow, a sly grin crawling across her face. 

"Says the woman who just HAS to do a fancy hair swoosh like, everyday. We get it, you’re an Amazon Warrior with gorgeous hair. No need to rub it in.”

“Excuse you. She-Ra demands a loud entrance, not me.”

“Your sword, your hair, your entrance. Sounds like you’re the extra one.”

“I am not!”

Now Adora huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head away from Catra. Catra crept behind Adora and nuzzled into her neck.

“You’re so easy.” She whispered in Adora’s ear.

Adora’s face flushed. “Ma’am-”

“I meant to tease but, well, I won’t tell anyone the great She-Ra is easy for a Horde Captain.”

Adora’s face burned hotter still as Catra nipped gently at her skin. Adora’s hair was down, for once. She somehow always smelled of fresh linens and flowers, a scent Catra tried tirelessly to imprint on her brain.

Catra pulled Adora’s all-too-willing body into her arms and plopped back down on the blanket. It had been a long time since they’d been able to be away. Adora had a hard time convincing Glimmer, and to a lesser extent Bow, that Catra was safe to be around. Catra was Adora’s person. It was a barely kept secret that Glimmer stewed about, though Catra paid her no mind. It wasn’t until Bow came up with a ‘help button’ that Glimmer would “allow” Adora to see Catra in private. 

Catra kept her eyes trained on Adora’s face; what she could see of it, at least. The moon was bright, almost full. Try as she might, she couldn’t help but be taken aback by Adora bathed in moonlight. It was as perfect and calming as she was. The air was cool and calm as they both lay silently for a long moment, welcoming the sounds of the night.

“I wish we could be like this always.” Catra said, her fingers lightly trailing the ends of Adora’s hair.

“Me too.”

“I mean… we could run away. No one would have to know where we are. Just you and me. No stupid war. No untrusting friends. Just us.”

“My untrusting friends, as you put it, have a little bit of a reason to be hesitant. Don’t you think?”

Glimmer and Bow, Catra sneered to herself. What did those two have that made Adora think she needed them? Her anger started to flare.

“Give me one good reason why we can’t just up and leave.”

“One: you’re a Horde captain and Hordak is going to find you because he’s kind of an evil genius. Two: We are in the middle of a war. Three: She-Ra is bound and sworn to help the princesses.”

“Fucking princesses.”

“Catra!”

Catra shoved Adora away and turned away, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Don’t Catra me. Everything was fine until THEY showed up. I hate them. They ruined EVERYTHING.”

Adora gently placed her fingertips on Catra’s arm. “Yet I’m still here. With you.”

There was a long silence. Catra not-so-subtlety wiped a tear from her face. “So why won’t you leave?”

“Why won’t you?”

Catra was silent; she really didn’t know. She wanted to leave the Horde, she did. She knew they were evil. She fought for her own life, not for a win. 

But she couldn’t leave. The familiarity was too much. It was all she knew. How was she supposed to navigate a world she didn't really belong in?

“Catra?”

“What.” She responded, too sharply.

“I love you.”

Catra felt Adora’s arms snake under her own and pull around her waist. She heaved a sigh; none of this was ever going to be easy until the war was over. And maybe, in the meantime, the familiarity of Adora would help her through. Maybe there was something to this love thing.

“I love you too.” She said, curling into Adora’s arms.

“Are you cold?”

Catra looked up, the moon still shining brightly. Adora was like an angel. Her angel. Her hero from her own sadness.

“No. I’m always warm with you."


End file.
